Many problems have been encountered in attempting to drill at right angles to a vertical well. One problem has been to drill exactly at right angles to the well with out making a large radius curve as is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,070. As seen herein, no positive guide means is provided for assuring that the drill bit is eventually pointed normal and perpendicular to the vertical well nor can it be determined what the turning radius will be and when and where the drill bit will be drilling horizontally and at right angles to the vertical well. Others have tried drilling transversely of the well, but have not succeeded in designing a drill strong enough to drill under high pressure for any length of time as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,521,976; 2,595,018; and 2,608,384. None of these can be placed under varying loads of high compressive or vertical forces and have the flexible conduit telescopic and contract under high loads to expand as the loads decrease to provide a steady smooth transmission of compressive forces to the drill bit without buckling as would occur in any of the above patents, and yet resist torque loads as a rotating force is generated by the rotating drill bit.